Les amants du diable
by Kentwolfie
Summary: Lorsque deux esprits du mal se rencontrent, un amour est-il possible ? Une seule règle: le Pethéo Des millions d'interprétations, à vous d'en donnez les différentes sens ! A vos stylos (modalité en première page)
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello mes louloup :)

Avide de TW, ne fermez pas cette page, ces OS risquent de vous faire grincez des dents ! Il m'arrive parfois de sombrer dans la folie lorsqu'il s'agit de parler de TW. Et si je suis ici à vous parler en ce moment même, c'est que moi et ma folie communicative, on a une idée à vous proposer.

Qui n'aime pas Peter ? Personne ! Et qui adore détester Théo ? Tout le monde ! Fort de cette constatation, et encouragé par ma grande amie, la folle et sublime Darness M, nous avons décidé de vous proposez un petit jeu. Avec ce titre et ce synopsis "Lorsque deux esprits du mal se rencontrent, un amour est-il possible ?" de ma composition, moi, elle, et vous tous qui venez lire ces quelques lignes, pouvez écrire un OS si l'envie vous en prend, que vous pourrez m'envoyer ou lui envoyer, peu importe. Même vous les guest pouvez participer. (Adresse mail communiqué en PM). Ils seront publié des que nous les aurons reçus, anonymement ou pas.

Une seule règle: le PETHEO, oui oui ce couple de psychopathe avide de pouvoir. l'OS que vous nous proposerez doit être de l'ordre de 1k minimum, 5k pouvez ajouter un personnage ou deux si vous le souhaitez pour accessoiriser votre OS Donc si vous souhaitez des personnages qui respectent leur caractère ou qui sont complètement OOC, tel est votre droit. Si vous désirez faire intervenir un Stiles en danseuse étoile, faite comme bon vous semble. Pas de style ou de genre imposé, on veut de tout !

On postera les OS au fur et à mesure qu'ils nous seront envoyés, donc pas de date butoir. Venez aussi lire et mettre des reviews, ça nous fera toujours plaisir à moi et aux autres, mais ça nous encouragera à continuer d'écrire et de vous faire plaisir ! :)

J'espère que l'idée vous plait et que vous serez nombreux à participer !

Lycanthropiquement, Kent


	2. Chapter 2

**Les amants du diable. DARNESS M**

 **C** **oucou les louloup :) Voici une première participation à notre petit jeu. Cet OS nous provient de mon amie Darness M qui nous propose un Pethéo rating M. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta participation ma Darn :) Bonnes lecture à vous tous**

 **(Valable pour l'ensembles des publication: Teen wolf ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à J. Davis, même si j'aurais souhaité qu'il en soit autrement xD Les OS appartiennent à leur auteurs qui les écrivent dans le cadres de ce jeu)**

* * *

Theo tournait en rond dans l'entrepôt abandonné, jusque là tout se passait bien dans son plan, parfaitement bien. Un peu trop bien. Pas qu'il s'en inquiétait... Mais c'est louche quand les choses se passent trop bien. Mieux que prévu, on a de la peine à y croire. Il réfléchissait à la suite des événements, il devait paraître à toutes possibilités. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, jamais. Une faute serait irréparable. Soudain, il redressa la tête, sentant une nouvelle odeur, une odeur qu'il ne connaissait pas et inquiétante. Il entendit les pas de la personne s'approcher peu à peu, ses sens en alerte, jusqu'à le voir apparaître pour la toute première fois. Il plissa le regard, maintenant il était on ne peut plus sûr de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré, sinon il ne l'aurait jamais oublié.

 **« - Qui êtes-vous ? »**

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du nouveau venu, un sourire malsain qui n'avait rien de rassurant, mais la chimére était loin de prendre peur, il lui en faudrait bien plus, si toutefois c'est possible.

 **« - Mon nom a-t-il de l'importance ?**

 **\- Je le saurais quand vous me l'aurez dis.**

 **\- Ho, tu te prends vraiment pour un grand méchant alors... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je ne te le dis pas ? M'arracher la gorge avec les dents ? »**

Peter se foutait vraiment de lui, il avait eu l'habitude avec Derek, qui faisait vraiment peur, lui, contrairement à ce gamin influençable au possible. Il reconnaissait ce trait de caractère, oui, Theo et Scott se ressemblaient, à la seule différence que Scott était influençable vers le bien et Theo vers le mal. Quel dommage. S'il avait pu combiner les deux, ça aurait fais un superbe bêta qu'il aurait pu modeler à la perfection. Quelle malchance pour lui. Theo se mit à grogner fortement, griffes et crocs sortis à présent, puisqu'il ignorait qui il avait devant lui. Il se jeta sur le plus vieux, qui le ridiculisa et le mit à terre d'un seul coup.

 **« - Ridicule, vraiment. Un certain talent pour la manipulation, mais tu es 100 ans trop jeune pour espérer m'avoir.**

 **\- Qui êtes vous ? Que voulez-vous ?!** Cracha l'autre qui n'aimait vraiment pas la façon dont le loup-garou le traitait. »

C'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi inférieur à quelqu'un depuis qu'il était devenu une chimère. Même les médecins de l'horreur étaient moins impressionnants ! Il faut dire qu'ils n'ont pas sa prestance, son élégance, son charme, sa répartie ou même son odeur... ça ajoutait forcément un petit quelque chose. Pas forcément de la peur mais de l'intimidation. Peter recommença à avancer vers lui.

 **« - Ce que je veux, hein ? C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce que je veux... Tu vois, que tu tues Scott, à la rigueur, je m'en fiche... Que tu rendes la vie de Stiles encore plus impossible, là, ça me pose problème.**

 **\- Vous êtes un ami de Stiles ?**

 **\- Un ami... Je n'irais pas jusque là. Disons, quelqu'un qui lui veut du bien. »**

Il attapa soudainement le plus jeune et le plaqua violemment contre le mur qui se trouvait là.

 **« Tu te prends pour un grand, mais tu n'es qu'un gamin, rien de plus. Tu ne fais même pas le poids contre Stiles. Alors imagine contre moi...**

 **\- Comment ça, pas le poids contre Stiles ? Je trouve que je me suis pas mal débrouillé avec jusque là !**

 **\- Tu parles, il t'a grillé dés le début... »**

Theo ouvrit et ferma la bouche. C'est qu'il n'avait pas tord. Peter avait réussi à lui clouer le bec. Alors, plutôt que lui répondre, il essaya de se débattre, mais le loup-garou avait vraiment une poigne de fer, c'est dingue !

Peter, d'un seul coup de griffe, déchira le tee-shirt du jeune homme qui parut surpris et presque outré de son comportement. Il aurait pas dis non si c'était une fille, du genre de Malia, mais là...

 **«- Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!**

 **\- Je tâte la marchandise, c'est la première fois que je vois une chimère.**

 **\- J'ai tout pareil qu'un loup-garou à part les points faibles, pas besoin de toucher pour ça !**

 **\- Pas besoin. Mais je préfère m'en assurer. »**

Theo gronda, mais il avait beau pester et se débattre, ça ne changeait rien, Peter avait de l'emprise sur lui. Et ce, depuis le moment où il avait sentis son odeur et sa présence. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte et c'était là son erreur. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, le Hale continua son exploration, et le mit finalement complètement nu face à lui. Nu et vulnérable. Theo ne s'était jamais sentis aussi mal, impuissant. Et soumis. Totalement à la merci de quelqu'un.

Un petit sourire satisfait s'étendit sur les lèvres du plus vieux, presque goguenard en voyant et sentant les réactions qu'avait la chimère face à lui. Il vint caresser du bout des doigts le membre du louveteau-chimère commençant à durcir. Il sentait l'excitation et le dégout que ressentait Theo envers lui-même, il devait se détester d'être attiré par un homme qui allait se faire un très grand plaisir à le soumettre. Pauvre petite chose.

 **«- Tu as envie ?**

 **\- Ne posez pas la question juste pour le plaisir d'entendre la réponse...**

 **\- Je vais me gêner. »**

Il continuait la douce torture qu'il exerçait avec ses doigts, tout en venant frôler doucement ses lèvres des siennes, échangeant un souffle léger mais chaud, qui fit déglutir le plus petit.

 **« Dis-le...**

 **\- Je... Non...**

 **\- Dis-le.**

 **\- J'en ai envie ! »**

Plutôt que se débattre, Theo attrapa la nuque de Peter pour l'amener à lui et l'embrasser férocement. De toute façon, il le mettait au pied du mur alors autant qu'il en profite un peu. L'ancien Alpha répondit au baiser, dévorant les lèvres du plus jeune tout en relâchant doucement son emprise pour que ses mains viennent se balader sur ses hanches. Puis, il l'attrapa par les fesses, enfonçant ses griffes, il le suréleva alors la chimère retenait un cri de douleur. Alors que Peter allait s'enfoncer à lui sans préparation, le plus jeune se retint d'un coup à lui avec force.

 **« Att-Attends ! Je... »**

Theo était en train de paniquer. Il se refuserait à l'admettre mais il était réellement paniqué, ce qui fit sourire Peter.

 **« Quoi ? Tu as peur ? »**

La chimére n'aimait vraiment, vraiment pas la façon dont l'homme le prenait de haut. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser sa fierté reprendre le dessus, même s'il paniquait, même si ce qu'il allait endurer n'allait pas lui faire que du bien.

 **« Non. Non, vas-y. »**

Peter eut un petit rire. Satisfait. Bien qu'il le trouvait un peu prévisible. Il vint mordiller presque tendrement sa lévre alors qu'il le pénétrait durement, l'empalant sur lui avec force, le faisant gronder de douleur, une main se tenant à Peter, l'autre en train de lascérer le mur derrière lui. Violent. Dur. Intense. Que dire de plus ?

Le loup-garou se délectait des gémissements rauque et plaintif que poussait le jeune homme entre ses bras. Il n'y alla pas de main morte, allant et venant fortement en lui, donnant des coups de butoir profond. Bien sûr, il aurait pu être gentil et plus tendre. Peter n'était pas toujours un homme cruel. Mais sa petite victime du jour méritait bien une petite correction, et puis il fallait lui faire comprendre qui était le maitre dans cette ville... Pas Theo, encore moins les docteurs. Ça avait toujours été lui et ça resterait ainsi tant qu'il serait de ce monde. Il accéléra les vas et viens, faisant claquer ses fesses à chaque passage, leur grognements de plaisirs se mêlant entre eux, désordonné.

 **« - Caresse-toi. »**

Lui ordonna la voix rauque de Peter. Mais Theo ne réagit pas, tellement transporté par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait que son esprit était légèrement déconnecté.

 **« - Caresse-toi ou je m'arrête. »**

Renchérit-il, ce qui fit un peu revenir le plus jeune qui n'avait aucune envie qu'il s'arrête maintenant. Il porta alors sa main à son membre tendu à l'extrême pour le caresser au même rythme que les coups de reins Peter, le faisant un peu plus cambrer sous le plaisir. Ce qui le fit jouir peu de temps après, alors que le loup-garou jouissait en lui.

Le plus vieux ne s'attarda pas plus, se retirant et le laissant tomber lassement par terre. Il se rhabilla correctement et commença déjà à partir quand Theo l'interpella.

 **« - Et c'est tout ?!**

Peter s'arrêta dans son mouvement et lui jeta un regard en coin, un léger sourire sur les lévres.

 **\- On pourrait faire de grandes choses ensembles. À toi de voir si tu préféres me suivre et m'appartenir. Ou mourir, ce qui t'arrivera si tu ne te décides pas à me suivre. »** Et il partit sans rien ajouter.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Theo pour se décider, il n'avait aucune envie de mourir, c'est sûr, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Peter avait quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas, il le fascinait, et il avait envie de pouvoir l'observer de plus prés. Il n'avouerait jamais qu'il avait bien envie qu'il recommence ce qu'il venait de lui faire, aussi...

* * *

 **Encore merci pour ta participation Darn. Quand avez vous pensez ? Une p'tite review u_u ? C'est gratuit et ça prend quelques minutes :)**

 **A une prochaine fois pour un prochain OS. Kissou mes ptits loup**

 **Kent**


	3. Chapter 3

**Les amants du diable. MONA LISA**

 **Helloooooooooooow les louloups ;)**

 **Tout d'abord, merci à tous, les follow, les fav et les reviews qui font grandement plaisir et qui m'encourage à continuer d'écouter ma folie et à vous proposer toutes ces histoires, mais surtout merci à notre première participante. Darn, ces reviews sont pour toi :)**

 **Adepte des Bad Wolves de TW, Comment on s'retrouve ? :D**

 **Me voici pour une nouvelle version de "Les Amants du Diable": c'est la magnifique Mona Lisa qui m'a fait l'honneur de l'écrire. OS Pethéo bien sur, un rating M (d'après elle parce que moi j'aurais mis M++++++++ xD) Merci à toi Mona Lisa pour ta contribution à ce projet. Attention c'est beau, c'est chaud ... Ahem.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que Peter avait été libéré par quelqu'un dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité. Il n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose, son odeur. Une odeur envoûtante et sauvage, une odeur de mâle.

Depuis deux jours, il était obnubilé par par cette odeur. Depuis deux jours, il n'arrêtait pas de se masturber en imaginant la personne portant cette odeur.

Deux jours que Théo avait mit en veille ses plans machiavéliques, deux jours qu'il rêvait de Peter. Deux jours qu'il rêvait être sien. Il le voulait pour lui, il voulait sa bouche, ses mains, son sexe, ses fesses, il voulait tout.

Alors que Peter s'apprêtait à sortir pour se restaurer, il sentit L'Odeur, celle qui lui faisait perdre la tête. La personne était dans l'entrepôt.

 **« - Montres-toi.**

 **Théo sortit nonchalant de sa cachette le sourire aux lèvres.**

 **\- Que me veux-tu ?**

 **\- Je pense que tu le sais Peter.**

Ce dernier afficha un large sourire. Il venait à peine de sortir que de la viande fraîche lui était proposée.

 **\- Je n'aime pas les pleurnichards ou ceux qui fixent des limites.**

 **\- Personne ne pleure ni fixe des limites.**

 **\- Je peux être brutal.**

 **\- J'aime quand c'est violent, sinon, je m'ennuie trop.**

 **\- Je suis le dominant.**

 **\- Je ne pourrais te garantir ma soumission.**

 **\- Il va alors falloir que je t'éduque.**

 **\- Essaye pour voir. »**

Peter s'approcha lentement de Théo. Il ne voulait rien montrer mais il ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre avec un type pareil. Non seulement, il était beaucoup plus âgé, mais il avait la réputation d'être sanguinaire...

 **« - Je te fais peur, petite chimère ?**

 **\- Non.**

Peter s'approcha dangereusement du jeune homme.

 **\- Pourquoi empestes-tu la peur et l'indécision alors ?**

 **\- Je veux juste éveiller tes sens. Peut-être que tu aimes quand la personne est plus craintive...**

 **\- Hmm. Déshabilles-toi. »**

Théo s'exécuta sans broncher, le contact visuel n'avait toujours pas était interrompu. Une fois totalement nu, l'aîné fixa le corps qu'il avait en face de lui. Il humidifia ses lèvres, il avait faim, très faim.

 **« - Tu sais, c'est dangereux de voir le grand méchant loup.**

 **\- Je dois aimer la dangerosité.**

 **\- Ton odeur-**

 **\- T'hypnotise ?**

Peter se jetant sur Théo, ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol glacé.

 **\- J'ai horreur qu'on me coupe. Compris ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Oui qui ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Hmm vilain garçon ? J'adore... Suce-moi ».**

La chimère s'exécuta. Il de se mit à genoux et prit le temps de sortir le sexe semi-bandé de Peter. Il commença à le branler tout doucement. Mais, il fut vite interrompu par une énorme gifle.

 **« - Je t'ai dis de me sucer. »**

Théo prit alors en plein bouche, la queue de Peter qui se réveiller tout doucement. Le trouvant lent,Peter posa sa ferme main sur la chevelure du lycéen et commença à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient brusques. Alors qu'il baisait sauvagement la bouche de Théo, il pouvait sentir en lui, monter le désir. Ce qui l'excitait le plus était la possession. Il aimait qu'un être lui soit soumit, il aimait ressentir cette puissance. Il se sentait revivre

.

Le jeune brun avait dû mal mais ça l'excitait. Il respirait peu, bavait tellement la fellation était sauvage mais il aimait ça. Jamais, il ne l'avouerai intiment et publiquement mais se faire soumettre par Peter était un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais connu _._ Bien qu'il ne soit physiquement plus un Alpha, il l'était dans sa façon d'être.

Après de bonnes minutes à sucer Peter, il put enfin reprendre possession de sa bouche. Théo n'avait pas bougé, c'était Peter qui décidait de ce qu'il adviendrait de lui

 **« - Allonges-toi. »**

Suivant les envies de l'aîné, Théo se laissa faire lorsque Peter s'approcha et parcourut de ses griffes son corps nu. Chaque toucher électrisait et rendait fou la chimère. Peter n'avait rien fait qu'il bandait déjà comme un âne.

Satisfait du désir qu'il pouvait provoquer au plus jeune, Peter fit quelques doux baisers sur le torse de Théo. Ce dernier ne le pensait pas être aussi doux, aussi soucieux du plaisir de l'autre. Cependant, il regretta bien vite car le plus âgé le torturait avec cette merveilleuse pipe comme il n'en avait jamais reçu de sa vie. En effet, après ces petites papouilles, Peter descendit lentement tout en fixant le plus jeune. Dès qu'il fut à la base de sa queue, Peter sortir sa langue et lécha de tout son long, le chibre de Théo. Ce dernier ne put retenir un gémissement.

 **« - Ferme-la. Ne fais aucun bruit. »**

Théo se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang tellement les coups de langues lui faisait un bien fou. Puis plus rien. L'aîné des Hale admirait, humait Théo. Il retenait chaque parcelle de peau, il s'empiffrait de l'odeur plus qu'excitante que dégageait Théo

.

Il reprit ensuite ses papouilles et cette fois-ci, il passa au chose sérieuse. Peter ouvrit grandement la bouche afin d'avaler lentement, la queue de cet inconnu. Théo mordit à sang sa lèvre tant il appréciait ce que la bouche de l'aîné lui procurait. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il atteignait un nouveau degré de plaisir, Peter diminuait la cadence. Théo n'en pouvait plus, c'était de la pure torture ! Ô Combien délicieuse mais de la torture quand même.

 **« - Ah… Ou...oui, arrête, je n'en peux… peux plus.**

 **\- Tu veux que je te prenne ?**

 **\- Han...oui...**

 **\- Oui qui ?**

 **\- Oui... Peter...**

 **\- Non. Oui qui ?**

 **\- Oui, oui, oui maître.**

 **\- Bien. »**

L'aîné des Hale stoppa sa torture et écarta les jambes de Théo. Il reprit sa fellation tout en insérant ses doigts. Une profonde douleur parcourut dans un premier temps Théo mais il tentait par tous les moyens de l'ôter.

 **« - Théo détends-toi. Concentres-toi sur ma fellation et sur ta respiration. »**

Peter repartit à l'assaut de cette queue dure offerte. Écoutant les instructions de son amant, la douleur devint de moins en moins forte. Du moins, elle était plus maîtrisable.

Peter sortit ses doigts du cul de Théo, cracha sur sa main et se masturba frénétiquement. Retrouvant enfin toute sa vigueur, il recracha de nouveau pour mouiller l'entrée de Théo.

 **« - Ne lâches pas mon regard quoiqu'il arrive, respires lentement.**

 **\- D'accord.** **Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix rauque. »**

Peter le pénétra doucement tout en le regardant, il vit le visage de Théo se déformait sous la douleur. Pourtant ce dernier ne criait pas, il se retenait. Cela faillit faire perdre la tête à Peter. Il était tellement excitant lorsqu'il essayait de ne pas crier. Parvenant enfin à entrer sa queue dans lefondement de Théo, il ne bougeait plus et embrassa tendrement son amant. Il parcourut le visage du plus jeune avec sa langue. Il tentait par tous les moyens de rendre sa présence en lui plus agréable.

Après un long moment, Théo fit signe à Peter de poursuivre. Il fit de lents, de très lents va et vient, mais Théo avait toujours extrêmement mal. Peter dût s'arrêter et pomper un peu de la douleur pour l'aider à se sentir mieux.

 **« - Comment vas-tu ?**

 **\- Je tente de m'habituer mais tu n'as pas non plus une petite queue.**

Peter rigola, il avait oublié à quel point, Théo pouvait être jeune et innocent.

 **\- Fixes-moi, ok. Fixes-moi. Je pensais que tu étais calé dans le domaine vu ton assurance.**

 **\- J'en ai envie Peter et puis tu sais, hors de question d'avoir la trouille pour ça.**

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Peter ne ressorte sa queue débandait. Il enleva son préservatif.

 **\- Suces-moi. Je veux jouir en toi. »**

Théo ne se fit pas prier et entreprit une longue et chaude fellation. Il appréciait les encouragements de l'aîné qui grognait, gémissait et ne cessait de lui dire des cochonneries.

Après cette pipe des plus chaudes, Peter remit un préservatif et reprit ce qu'il faisait plus tôt. Il le pénétra tout doucement et à chaque fois qu'il entrait complètement, il en ressortait aussitôt. Il fit ce manège pendant au moins 10 minutes. Théo commençait lentement à gémir, il commençait peu à peu à apprécier la pénétration.

 **« - Baise-moi !**

 **\- Tu es prêts ?**

 **\- Oui...Prends-moi Peter ! »**

Peter enfonça d'un coup sec sa queue faisant crier Théo. Ce dernier avait ressenti de la douleur mais aussi de la surprise et du désir. Il voulait de Peter maintenant.

Se faisant face, Peter entama de longs va-et-vient faisant gémir et tortiller Théo qui appréciait de plus en plus la queue de l'aîné. Il était tellement excité qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était peu à peu transformé. Ses cris se transformaient en grognements bestiaux, ses ongles étaient remplacés par ses griffes qui s'accrochaient à la peau de Peter. Théo commençait à ne plus se contrôler et à perdre la tête.

 **« - Baises-moi plus fort !**

 **\- Redis-le.**

 **\- Baises-moi plus fort !**

 **\- Han...Pas de soucis ma petite chimère. »**

Peter souleva Théo et le plaqua violemment contre un mur. Plaçant ses mains sous le postérieur du plus jeune, il commença rapidement à reprendre un rythme soutenu. Ses yeux bleu d'acier virèrent au bleu électrique.

 **« - Ouvre les yeux. Ouvre les yeux ! Je veux voir ton regard remplit de désir »**.

Théo ouvrit les yeux et soutint le regard sauvage, passionné, charbonneux de Peter. Ce regard l'excitait encore plus.

Alors qu'il pénétrait violemment Théo, il sentit celui-ci atteindre le point de non retour. D'ailleurs, ça s'entendait, Théo s'agitait,criait, suppliait Peter de continuer. Il appréciait tellement qu'il en pleurait. L'aîné n'en pouvait plus, jamais un homme lui procurait autant de sensations, autant d'émotions. De plus, c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait enfin se lâcher, être lui-même. C'était la première fois qu'on le laissait se transformer, mordre, planter ses griffes, baiser violemment. C'était la première fois qu'il relâchait toute cette tension. Il était sur un petit nuage. Théo en redemandait et lui se lâchait encore plus.

C'est dans un ultime va-et-vient que Peter se stoppa, il fit se mettre Théo à genoux et gicla de longues rasades de sperme sur son visage encore marqué par son orgasme passé.

Enfin vide et rassasié, Peter s'allongea aux côtés de Théo. Un silence agréable s'installa entre eux deux. La chimère finissait d'avaler la semence de l'aîné qu'il avait reçu au visage.

 **« - Si tu en parles à quelqu'un, je te tue.**

 **\- Bien sûr petite chimère.**

 **\- Je suis sérieux.**

 **\- Moi aussi, tu m'as pris pour un idiot de gamin ou quoi ?**

Théo rigola, Peter était plus âgé et plus puissant. Quelle idée de l'avoir menacé de la sorte. Comme si Peter n'avait que ça à faire.

 **\- On se revoit bientôt ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis ici et j'ai des choses à régler.**

 **\- On ne se reverra plus alors ?**

 **\- Si tu ne meurs pas comme un con, oui.**

 **\- Je ne mourrais pas.**

 **\- Ne fait pas de promesses que tu ne saurais tenir gamin. J'ai eu ma dose de promesses.**

Théo se mit sur Peter et le regarda intensément.

 **\- Je dois certes me mettre en danger pour arriver là où je veux arriver et peut-être qu'on m'enfermera à Eichen House, peut-être qu'on me mutilera à vie, je ne sais pas. Mais, je ferai tout pour rester en vie. Je n'ai pas fini avec toi. »**

Peter fit un petit sourire en coin, il aimait bien ce gamin, peu importe ses activités, il aimait bien ce gamin. C'était bien le seul à ne pas faire de remarques sur son passé ou ce qu'il était.

L'aîné des Hale se rhabilla et jeta un coup d'œil à Théo qui commençait seulement à s'habiller.

 **« - Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me verra pas que je ne serais pas là. Et si tu as besoin de moi, fais-le savoir, je te sortirai du pétrin... A une prochaine ma petite chimère. »**

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensez ? Pour ma part j'ai un peu beaucoup chaud u_u**

 **Mille merci à toi Mona Lisa. Ça ne tiendrais qu'a moi, je posterais ma petite review, mais techniquement ça fait un peu narcissique de poster une review sur son propre projet. Mais l'intention est là xD T'es génial Mona :D**

 **Une p'tite review ? ça ne fait pas de mal et ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**

 **A la prochaine pour de nouvelle(s) histoire(s), chaudes ou froides de nos 2 Bad Wolves favoris 8) Kissou mes p'tits loups**

 **Kent**


	4. Chapter 4

**Les amants du Diable. ANONYME**

 **Hello mes ptits louloups que je gagatise tant :D**

 **J'ai du Peter, du Théo, du Péthéo, ne sont-il pas méchamment mignons nos deux Bad Wolves chéri ? Mais avant de les retrouver, je tenais à remercier de nouveaux les follows et les fav, les déja présents et les nouveaux, vous êtes géniaux. Ça me fait énormément plaisir. Miciiiiii :3**

 **Alors aujourd'hui je vous propose un OS Péthéo rating M (du M, du M et du M. Mais n'ayez craintes, nos big méchants peuvent faire preuve de fluff et de toute autre joyeuseté. J'en suis certain ;)) qui nous proviens de ... ben ... d'une mystérieuse personne anonyme xD Elle ou Il ne m'as pas donné de nom, ça ajoute au mystérieux de notre auteur(e). En tout cas, qui que tu soit anonyme masqué(e), je te remercie du fond du coeur pour ta participation**

 **PS. Etant étudiant en pleine année de BAC, suivit de près par un permis de conduire et un concours pour intégrer une école d'infirmier (ça fait beaucoup tout ça u_u), il se peut que je sois moins présent. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous oublie pas mes louloups. Et mon OS arrive bientôt, je vous le promet, sinon je m'étouffe à l'aconit :p**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Peter avait adopté Theo depuis la mort de ses parents, non pas pour avoir un fils cela va de soi, mais pour avoir un cobaye pour ses expériences, et s'il survivait alors il s'en servirait comme d'un pion sur son échiquier. Il ne se conduisait pas comme un pére pour lui, loin de là, et Theo lui était tout dévoué. Corps et âme. Il ne jurait que par Peter et ferait n'importe quoi pour le satisfaire. Il détestait le décevoir... Comme aujourd'hui.

 **« - Donc, tu as encore échoué ?**

Je vous jure que j'y étais presque...

Peut-être mais le fait est que tu n'as pas réussi, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire de toi si tu n'es même pas capable de réussir des missions aussi facile, tu peux me le dire ?

Je suis désolé...

 **-Tu réalises que je dois te punir, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Theo baissa la tête, il commençait un peu à avoir l'habitude des punitions peu ordinaire et humiliantes de Peter, il détestait ça mais ne pouvait que les endurer. Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort, n'est-ce pas ? Le Hale fit alors venir deux jeunes hommes qu'il avait engagé pour la soirée, Aiden et Ethan, allant s'installer dans son fauteuil avec un verre de vin, il leur ordonna.

 **« - Occupez-vous de lui. »**

Les deux Alphas ne se firent pas prier pour attraper la chimére, qui était loin d'être d'accord avec tout ça mais qui n'avait pas le choix, et l'emportérent dans le lit à disposition. Les vêtemens de Theo disparurent très vite, tout en étant embrassé par Ethan qui était le plus doux des deux, peu après, il fut amener à son entrejambe pour des caresses buccales que le jumeau avait l'air d'apprécier.

Il étouffa un gémissement rauque quand Aiden lui donna un violente claque sur les fesses avant de les écarter pour caresser son intimité et y introduire deux de ses doigts. En le sentant faire, Theo grogna et se contracta tout en faisant attention à ce qu'il faisait, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau s'il blessait l'un d'entre eux. Heureusement, l'alpha derrière lui ne tarda pas à trouver un point particuliérement sensible qui le calma et le relaxa, continuant de sucer l'autre jumeau qui caressait son dos en gémissant de maniére assez jouissive.

L'instant d'aprés, Aiden avait retiré ses doigts et caressait sa verge tendue entre les fesses de la chiméres de plus en plus excité, lui donnant des claques sur son petit cul, faisant devenir sa bouche plus étroite pour Ethan qui ne tarda pas à se répendre au fond de sa bouche. Alors que Theo s'appliquait à nettoyer le membre d'Ethan avec sa langue, il se fit pénétrer d'un bon coup de rein par le jumeau moins doux. Qui commençait déjà ses puissants vas et viens en lui, faisant claquer ses fesses à chaque coup de butoir, le faisant gémir de plus belle, il avait les larmes aux yeux tellement le plaisir était intense. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait.

Il lança un regard en coin à Peter qui semblait profiter du spectacle avec un petit sourire, semblant dire qu'il suffisait à Theo de réclamer ce qu'il voulait.

 **« - Peter... Peter ! Peter ! Haa ! Peteer...**

 **\- ça suffit. »**

Peter intervint donc alors que Theo était à deux doigts de jouir, voilà une intense frustration. Mais il ne voulait pas si ce n'était pas Peter. Il ne voulait jamais et ne voudrait jamais. Une fois les jumeaux partis, Peter s'approcha finalement de lui et le plus jeune lui sauta littérallement au cou pour l'embrasser avec passion. Le Hale grogna légérement et le plaqua contre le lit pour lui retourner le baiser plus vivement, frottant son bassin contre le sien. Il sentait déjà sa queue dur contre lui et ça ne lui donna qu'encore plus envie de lui. Theo lui retira son haut pour pouvoir admirer la splendeur des ses muscles, la fine trainée de poils luisant, Peter était tellement sexy... Il n'avait pas assez de mot pour le décrire. Dégraffant son pantalon et sortant son membre tendue, il ne tarda pas à faire Theo sien. Le faisant gémir de plaisir. Il adorait l'entendre gémir et savait parfaitement quoi faire pour entendre ce doux son. Il bougea en lui, venant doucement taper contre l'endroit qui faisait prendre son pied à Theo qui s'accrochait à lui et profitait de son odeur de mâle viril. Il ne prenait jamais autant son pied qu'avec Peter. Leur bouche se rencontrérent à nouveau pour un baiser sauvage.

 **« Peter... Peter, je t'aime...**

 **\- Mais moi aussi je t'aime, mon louveteau... »**

Il l'aimait. À sa façon. Pas comme un pére. Comme un amant possessif qui voulait voir jusqu'où il irait pour lui. Mais par desssus tout, Peter adorait la façon dont Theo le vénérait. Et il adorait cette bouche érotique gémissant son prénom, le suppliant de lui donner plus de plaisir...

Il ne se fit pas plus prier, se retira et attrapa Theo pour le plaquer face contre un mur et le pénétrer plus en profondeur, cette position étant bien meilleure pour ça, il recommença de très lent vas et viens, faisant gémir son soumis de frustration, c'était tellement délectable de le mettre dans cet état, il pouvait sentir tout son corps vibrer et le réclamer, sa main s'aventura alors le long de son ventre, le griffant légérement, avant de tourner autour de ses bijoux de famille, ce qui fit émettre une supplication de la part de son amant, il rendait complétement fou son petit Theo, et il adorait ça...

Il attrapa la base de son membre, le serrant assez fort dans sa main pour empêcher toute jouissance intempestive et mordit son épaule tout en se mettant à bouger en lui sauvagement, tapant contre ses fesses à chaque passage, le faisant gémir intensément d'une voix rauque, à la fois de plaisir et de frustration, Peter avait le don de lui faire ressentir tout un tas de sensations qu'il lui faisait perdre pied, alors que l'amour qu'il ressentait à son égard lui faisait déjà perdre la raison.

 **« - Peter... »**

Le Hale mordilla son oreille en laissant échapper un grondement de plaisir tout en jouissant en lui, libérant son sexe pour le laisser jouir à son tour, tout son corps tremblant sous le plaisir, gémissement sourdement tellement c'était intense... Peter dût le rattraper, même pour un loup-garou c'était un plaisir sans comparaison, et s'il le laissait, il se serait laissé choir sur le sol. Une fois qu'il s'était retiré, il le porta entre ses bras fort et musclé, venant lécher ses lévres, pour ensuite échangé un baiser doux et affectueux. Somnolant déjà contre le torse du plus vieux, il murmura.

 **« - Je ne te décevrais plus... »**

* * *

 **Alors Alors ? Qu'en avait vous pensez ? Pour ma part, les jumeaux sont tombés à pic, et dieu mais quelle puissance ce Peter, t'as encore du progrès à faire mon p'tit Théo-coyotte-chimère-on-ne-sais-pas-vraiment-ce-que-t'es-Raeken avant de jouer dans la court des grands :D**

 **Une p'tite review qui feras certainement plaisir à mon ami(e) l'anonyme :) ça nous encorage à continuer et à vous faire plaisir, et qui sais peut être que notre anonyme décidera de faire tomber le masque. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à toi :)**

 **Allez, en attendant les prochaine(s) aventure(s) de nos Big Bad Wolves, je vous kissouille plein plein plein.**

 **J'vous aimes les louloups**

 **Kent.**


End file.
